


My future bond mate is a Sourwolf

by RadioStatic



Series: It's no easy task when you're being mated to Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bonding, Claiming ritual, Death, Deep bonds, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kanima, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates for life, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mind connection, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pain from being unfaithful, Scentmarking, Violence, pain from separated for too long, territorial, were!stiles, will add more as I update chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Claimed and bonded to either a psycho or a sourwolf"<br/>Takes place in season two though some things will change or be different to fit this altered timeline.</p><p>Stiles and Derek dance around each other when it comes to being mated for life. They both want it but Derek wants Stiles to be sure. This time he wants to do things the right way instead of it basically being Stiles forced into it.<br/>Then things start to hit the fan with 3 new werewolves, a Kanima and then a certain Hale relative comes back from the grave and wants Stiles for himself again despite Derek's claim on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to ' Claimed and bonded to either a psycho or a sourwolf'.  
> You must read the first one to understand where this one is coming from. Takes place in season 2 and will go along side with it. Although some things will be changed to go along side this altered timeline.  
> In this story Stiles is a werewolf.  
> I look forward to hearing from my readers!  
> You guys are seriously what drives me to write and update fast based on how much you like my stories.

Stiles is sitting in the drive way of the old Hale house and he can't seem to leave the comfort of his jeep. There a storm of emotions boiling up within him and he's afraid that if he continues to let it stew, that it's going to overflow--It's a scary thought.

Stiles doesn't want to loose control, he needs to ground himself, he wants to be a grown up about his approach and not act like a little child that's being deprived of what they want. That annoying kid in the store that kicks, screams and throws the worst tantrum until they get what they want. He doesn't want to be that, he wants to go in cool, calm and collected. The three C's. He wants to act like the last month hasn't taken a toll on him. Stiles wants to act like it didn't affect him at all.

But he also knows that Derek could probably smell it on him a mile away that he's faking it. Stiles feels his skin prickle and he knows he isn't alone. The scent hits his nose and all he wants to do is curl up around it. Stiles just wants to lay in the scent all day and bury his nose within it's source. 

It's Derek and he's approaching the jeep slowly. Stiles gets a reign on his feelings and his jaw is clenched to keep them all in. This must be how Derek feels when he's trying to keep control. Stiles hates it, hates trying to tramp down his feelings and not just express himself and say the things he wants to.

"That's close enough." His voice is so cold, it shocks him, but he doesn't let it show on his face. Stiles gets out of his jeep and acts like he hadn't been contemplating going inside the house to confront the man that is standing in front of him now. Stiles isn't wearing flannel, if anything, it looks like he's joined the dark side. Lydia's shopping trips have his closet filled with stuff he didn't think he'd ever wear. 

The young teen still has his old flannel from another life but now he has an attire to rival Jackson. He's wearing a leather jacket of his own but it isn't styled like he's going into a biker's bar. It's stylized like a letterman's jacket that's a burgundy and tan color, as if he's on a sports team and the star player. Underneath the jacket is a simple red button down that fits him like a glove and then jeans that are tighter than he'd normally wear but nothing at all like the trendy skinny jeans.  
Derek's face is void of any emotion too and apparently he's been fine with the past moon. Stiles feels hurt and tries to not let it show. 

"I just have one question." Derek nods like it's permission to speak and maybe it is because Stiles has to let it set in that the man before him isn't the same as the one he knew a month and a half ago. Derek isn't a beta anymore, he's the Alpha and if he wanted to, he could kill Stiles just for looking at him wrong. It's enough to make the nervousness come back and his cool attitude leave him like a balloon was popped. He fizzles out and slumps his shoulders. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea, you know what, I know it was, I'm just going to go and leave you alone to do whatever it is you do best, brood, read, go for a run or work. You still work at the mechanic's place, right? You know what it doesn't matter if you don't, it's none of my business." 

Stiles turns to go and he's at his jeep when he's spun around and slammed against it. If he were still human, he'd definitely be sore the next couple of days. He's ready to wolf out until he realizes that it isn't a threat and that wouldn't be the best. Somehow he thinks going against an Alpha isn't going to end well for him. He bares his neck with a soft whine in the back of his throat. His wolf is sorry and he's sorry for thinking he had any right to march over to the house and assume anything.  
Stiles doesn't catch the look at Derek's face, the guilt he has and the softening of his hardened mask he's worked so hard to keep in place. The older male doesn't let the opportunity pass though, he steps in close and gives a soft bite on Stile's neck. It's enough to get him aroused and half hard, he can't give in and take what he wants. His wolf wants it so bad, it's begging him. It doesn't help smelling Stiles own need for him, the way that Stiles clutches to his jacket in want.

Derek exhales shaken by what he's feeling. 

It's making him dizzy and it's overwhelming but he can't help with how good he feels.  
"Ask what you wanted to." His voice rouses Stiles back to reality and what Stiles says next breaks the mood like a window shattering. 

"Am I still pack or do you not want me anymore? I mean, I understand and totally get it if you don't. You made it pretty clear on the night of the full moon. You said that the bond with Peter would end one of two ways, with Peter dead, there was no reason to complete our bonding. I get it, you want someone else further on down the line and don't want to be chained to me all of your l-" Before Stiles can continue to ramble on the side of the jeep near his head is hit with Derek's hand.  
"Don't you get it Stiles!? There IS no one else! You're it for me! You're my mate no matter what happens!"  
Stiles looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Then why didn't-"

"I couldn't do that to you, you're just a kid! You don't know what you want, you're sixteen for god's sake. I don't want you making the same mistakes I did. I don't want you to regret it and hate me in a couple of years. I won't make you stay in this crappy little town. You're met for so much more than what I can give you! You just.. you don't see it. You're so blind to just how good of a person you are. You're so smart, you deserve to be in one of the best colleges and be a lawyer or something." It's the most Derek's ever said to him and it just makes it so much clearer to him. He clutches at Derek's jacket and he can't fight the smile that's on his face.

"So you do want me?"

Derek makes a noise of exasperation and states, "After all of that, that's the only thing you catch?"  
"Teenager, remember? We're all raging hormones and sex all the time. On a serious note though, I've been crazy about you and a little on the obsessed side since I met you." Stiles says with a smile that hasn't graced his lips in what seems like forever. 

"You've been obsessed since you were eleven?" The look on Derek's face is incredulous. Stiles frowns and then speaks, "No.. we met that day when Scott was looking for his inhaler...remember?"

"No, Stiles.. you don't remember? We met..when I was sixteen and you were eleven.. at my families funeral."  
Stiles' face is scrunched up but then his eyes lighten up with understanding and he knows that he has remembered. "Okay so maybe not right then and there but I thought you were really cool and interesting."

Derek laughs the first time in what feels like it's been too long, and it feels good. He knows that he wants to keep doing it now that Stiles and him have reached an understanding of sorts. Derek knows that it doesn't mean anything truly substantial because he still wants to give Stiles time. But one thing he does know, he's going to hope for the best and really try to not fall in love with Stiles even more than he has until he knows that Stiles is there to stay.

Derek doesn't know if he can hold out though, he might have already fallen too much to recover from the rejection.  
So all he can do is hope and wait for Stiles.


	2. Face to face with death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees another person die in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of things happening between Omega and then this chapter takes place in Abomination. As mentioned before, somethings are obviously going to be changed to fit in with this story since I'm doing it set during the season. It's because it's an altered timeline so forget the timeline we know back to back. So if things don't match up or make sense based on the timeline of the events that happened in the show. They are meant to be altered lovelies. 
> 
> \---  
> Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to give you guys an update. Hopefully next chapter will be longer!

It's been a week and things have gotten out of hand. 

Not to say that the last month without Derek had been crazy. With Lydia getting up and disappearing and then showing up two days later fully naked in front of Stiles. Before the Derek situation, Stiles could of died a happy man seeing Lydia. But when he saw her like that, all he wanted to do was keep her safe and shield her from everyone's eyes like an older brother or her father which was a disturbing thought considering his past thoughts about her.  
But the Lydia situation wasn't even all that important because of what happened next. Three new werewolves popping up. First Isaac, then Erica and finally Boyd.  
Not to mention Jackson seemed to be having a freak out or something.

So how are things getting out of hand now?

Because Stiles was sending in his Jeep for a normal tune up and fixing up. Though his mechanic was being a dick and wanted to charge him triple than what he needed to. Stiles was angry with the guy and went to go into the other room to call up Derek. Maybe the alpha wouldn't mind giving him a ride...or maybe even spending some time together. It had been a couple of days since he's talked to him. 

Stiles is not getting clingy or anything... but it feels weird. Even though he knows the claiming never happened and the connection is just about non-existent. The wolf within him needs his Alpha, wants to be near him. As he's putting his hand on the doorknob, there's a strange kind of goop on it. Stiles wrinkles his nose in distaste. He can't smell it, it doesn't smell like anything much. Maybe slightly sweet, but it's practically odorless. Stiles wipes the sludge on his clothes and scoffs "Well that's really sanitary."

As Stiles tries to scroll down his phone to reach Derek's number, his hand starts to feel weird...it's tingling. He frowns in concern, his hand shouldn't be doing that, it should be fine. Stiles hears something which catches his attention away from his phone for a moment. His wolf's instincts are piqued and it's telling him that something's wrong... something's off. Stiles smells it in the air. He turns his attention back to the phone and manages to click on Derek's name.  


He hears it dial and ring which is good because now his hand isn't the only thing feeling funny, his whole body is tingling. Stiles catches movement out of the corner of his eyes. Something is moving, slithering. He tries to call out for the guy. His vocals barely make a sound. "Watch out" He practically whispers. Stiles can hear in the background that Derek's picked up and can hear what's happening. Stiles feels his legs get weak and then suddenly, he can't feel anything. He can tell he's fallen because everything's changed.

His vision is skewed. Stiles takes in a shaky breath, trying to not panic. Stiles inches forward, trying to see what's happening. He's made it in time to see the mechanic get struck by something and watches the male not much older than himself fall to the ground. They're staring at each other in a state of panic. Stiles wants nothing more than to get up and help the guy even if he was a massive dick. It doesn't mean he deserves to die!

He can barely make out Derek's frenzied voice yelling for Stiles. Stiles wishes he could come to the phone right now, but he's just going to have to leave a message. Then the next thing happens that makes Stiles' stomach churn. The creature does something to the pressure break valve, or whatever it's called and then his precious blue jeep is slowly coming down... to crush the mechanic. Stiles glances to his phone, maybe he can hang up and dial 911 fast enough. He manages to get the 91, but his fingers stop working for a minute. Then he finally get the last 1, it's a struggle but he's managed.

He can make out the operator ask what the emergency is, but he's too paralyzed to talk, out of shock and something else. Because it's too late, the guy has practically popped like a meleon in front of his eyes.  
That's not the worst of it either. The worst of it is slinking over towards him, it's a weird snake lizard and suddenly it's right in his face. Stiles is scared, he can feel his eyes flow in retaliation. The lizard snarls in his face, blinks and stares closely before leaving as quick as it had came. Stiles feels himself black out.

xxxxx

The young boy is slapped back awake gently. Stiles is facing the night's air and he's in someone's arms. "Oh thank God." A sigh of relief and a familiar voice wash over him. He doesn't think he's ever heard that voice sound so panicked before. Stiles doesn't know how to feel, how he's made Derek feel so much. It's strange, foreign but not unwanted. Stiles breathes in deep and suddenly Derek's in his line of sight. "I thought I lost you."  
Stiles smiles and speaks with a grin, "You can't get rid of me that easily sourwolf."

Derek's frowning and glancing away. There's sirens coming, "I called the police and the ambulance for the body. I'll be nearby, you're going to need to give your statement."  
"Which is going to be a total lie." Stiles adds none too lightly. He hates lying to his father and that seems to be the only thing he's been doing whenever he talks to his old man. It sucks and he just wants the lies to all end and tell him the truth. 

Derek helps Stiles stand up and leans him against the wall, the sirens are getting closer. Derek takes his face in his hands and stares deeply into his eyes. "I know you want to tell him the truth, and you can. Just not yet, it's too dangerous for him. I don't want him getting hurt or involved in all this unless we don't have a choice." 

Stiles nods and leans into the soft kiss that Derek places on his forehead. Then the hands leave him, the heat is gone and by the time the ambulance and his father's cruiser arrive, he's alone.  
He prepares his horrible story about how he had gotten there when the mechanic was already dead. He can tell his father doesn't believe him but doesn't push it. Stiles knows why, it pains him that his father thinks he's too weak.  
Just because he saw his mother fade slowly before his eyes doesn't mean he's weak in the face of seeing another person die.

But that doesn't mean he isn't going to be the victim of the nightmares that will follow.

All Stiles can do is hope that Derek will before when he wakes up to make everything better.


	3. Territorial and pack bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stakes his own claim though with his words.  
> Pack bonding and training happen.  
> Derek talks about what's expected of Stiles if a bonding does happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely little wolves for reading!  
> Mucho appeciate all of the feedback and ideas/suggestions you guys always throw out. You're what drives me to write and I'm super happy and always get a thrill when you guys comment and say awesome things.  
> Special thanks to Shinigami, Kayeleehope, marlislash, phobera, Alice_n_Robin, RoyaltyofLions, Valencia, Alec, and Matilda for commenting on the last couple of chapters. Special kudos and thanks to those that commented on both.  
> Thank you for all of the people and guest that gave me kudos too.  
> Wish I could give you all presents.  
> Writing chapters will have to do, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \---  
> On another note, I'm super excited for teen wolf tonight!!!!  
> Derek is suppose to rescue Stiles, Scott, Melissa and Papa Stilinski from Matt whose holding them hostage. Or something like that, that's what I heard anyways. I hope that one picture with Derek and Stiles is real. I'd love to see them laying down next each other on top of files laughing. That's just. ugh. Please don't be bloopers.

Stiles will never forget when he smells Erica all over Derek, it's enough to make him want to go hunt her down and smash her face into the nearest hard surface until her face is unrecognizable. Stiles didn't even know he could be capable of such thoughts let alone the rage.

His eyes are glowing electric blue as he slams Derek against the wall and has his hand around Derek's throat. It's dangerous, doing this to his own Alpha. Stiles knows somewhere deep down inside that if this had been any other alpha and if he had been any other wolf, he would of been sentenced to death for his insolence.

But this isn't any other alpha and he isn't just any other wolf. Stiles snarls in Derek's face, he's beyond pissed that someone else has touched what he wants as his."You better have put her in her place. She's not allowed to ever touch you like that." Derek's smirking, he's pleased with how jealous Stiles has gotten. Not only did Stiles smell Erika all over that night when he came over, but he told her about what she had done. 

"I set her straight, she knows I have plans for her for someone else." 

Stiles wants to break down and just say that they should be mated now, that they don't need to wait. That he's ready and wants to stake his claim before someone else tries and thinks that Derek is free game. Stiles is claiming down, he's reigning himself in, anchoring himself. He exhales, shaken, calming his nerves down. He releases his Alpha and nuzzles where the bruises are rapidly fading. A whimper sounds, an apology. 

"I understand, I would of done the same." Derek whispers and wraps his arms around Stiles.

xxxx

The next day, everyone is meeting at the Hale house. They know they can't meet like this all the time at his house. Hunters have been there recently and Stiles found a few traps scattered around waiting for someone stupid-Scott-to walk into them. Stiles took them down and dismantled them while the pack settled down in the living room. Derek had stopped building it for now, with Gerald Argent and the rest of the cousins that seem to not follow the small treaty that Derek made with Chris, they're rarely meeting at the old house.

"Until the hunters leave, this will be the last pack meeting at this location. I'll send you a message where the next one will be located at." There was a nod of heads that went around.  
Scott was seated there with Allison between his legs on the floor. Boyd was standing against the stairway, Erica and Isaac were seated close together on the sofa. Stiles was siting on a bench near where Derek was. Stiles made sandwiches for everyone that he had on a tray. he noticed Scott looking at the plate with hunger. He had stated that they had to wait until Derek gave the okay.  
"Does anyone have any new leads or information about who the Kanima could possibly be?" Derek asks everyone.

He receives clueless blank stares from everyone except Stiles who is slightly bouncing up and down to an unknown rhythm in his head. Derek exhales, he's exasperated. It's times like these that he regrets giving the bite to such clueless teenagers. The only one that's redeemable thanks to his brains and.. other things is Stiles and Derek didn't even get to turn him.

"I don't want to say it, but I have a theory of who the were-lizard is... Lydia can be a cold-hearted person at times but I don't think it's her. I have a feeling.. it could be Jackson. His scent is off and he's been acting weird lately. " Derek glances at him appreciatively and glowers towards everyone else. "At least someone has a theory. Now let's work on strategy and tactics, then you pups can eat." Everyone gets up with excitement, because anything Stiles makes is amazing.

xxxxx

"No, no, no! That's all wrong. Erica, as much as you're not my favorite, You need to dodge faster, and I thought out of all of the puppies that you'd hit the hardest. Clearly I was wrong!" Stiles shouts out, trying to rouse anger within the blonde so that she tries harder. Stiles knows exactly which buttons to push on who. Derek shoots Stiles a look of pleased surprised.  
Stiles is taking his position in the pack seriously, he's been researching. He knows what's required of him and he's prepared fully to give up everything he has so that his pack makes it out alive against whatever they're facing. Erica comes towards Derek with more anger than before, she manages to get a scratch in and distract Derek before she sharply turns and kicks off of a tree branch and charges towards Stiles.

if Stiles had been human, he would of panicked and tries to run away. Instead, he makes use of his own skills and ends up grabbing her by the wrists and using her momentum against her to throw her against another tree that breaks under the impact. "Come on! Less predictable!" Stiles shouts in her direction. He is then tackled to the ground by someone whose clearly male.  
Stiles takes a sniff and he knows it's Isaac. The other small male pins him down and grins down at him. "See! Like this! Whose a good puppy, you are Isaac. You're totally my favorite." Stiles says in glee. His smile is slightly loss when he hears a low growl from across the distance. Isaac scrambles off of Stiles and away from him quickly at the sound.  
Clearly Derek doesn't like seeing someone else on top of Stiles. 

Frankly, Stiles doesn't blame him, he doesn't like it when Erica goes anywhere near Derek. Though after seeing Stiles and how he reacts with Derek. How they work together, she's been keeping her distance. Stiles dusts himself off and shouts out. "Alright, Lunch time and then it's back outside." Everyone stops fighting and glances over towards him, happy to get a break. Stiles goes inside, everyone crowding him. "Stop! Calm down or no one gets anything!" Everyone stops and stands there, waiting, hungry. Stiles get a plate and sets two sandwiches on it and some chips before placing it in Derek's hands and waits. 

Derek glances down at Stiles with slight wonder and awe before taking a bite out of the simple meal that Stiles put together. "Now everyone else can help themselves."

Derek motions for Stiles to follow, which he does once he grabs on of the sandwiches for himself in his hands and sits down next to him on the stairs. "We don't really follow the rules that wolves do, though it's nice. It's.. familiar. My family used to do it, serve the Alpha first." Stiles nods in his direction and smiles before taking a bite out of his own meal. 

"If its one thing I'm good at, it's research." Derek sets his plate down and frowns in his direction. "You're good at a lot of things." Stiles just shrugs, not making a comment before trying to take a bite out of his sandwich only to have it taken away. Stiles pouts and whines. "I was going to eat that!"  
"You can eat it after. Why do you think you're only good at research." 

"Come on Derek, we're not fooling anyone. I may be a werewolf now, but my fighting skills are still shit. The only difference is my awesome reflexes I developed. I'm not a real fighter no matter how much I try. I'm just not.. made that way." Derek nods and agrees, Stiles rolls his eyes. "See, told you. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it."

"We have enough fighters and muscle, you don't need to do that anyways. It's not important. What is, is what you do for the pack. You're the one that provides and takes care of them. Even if they aren't the most appreciative towards you." Stiles nods, still remembering Erica hitting him with his car battery. So not fun, she's lucky he's got super fast healing now. Derek had dealt her punishment out shortly after and scolded her. "You're my second in command but more importantly... if things continue to go the way they are. You're going to be an Alpha's mate. Do you know what that entales?" 

Stiles nods with a soft look in his eyes. "Yeah, basically a pack parent. I don't mind, I think we'd make great parents." Stiles adds with a smile and Derek just gets closer, nuzzling his throat with a deep growl that sounds more like a giant cat purring. Stiles lets him nip at his throat, but he's starting to smell his own arousal, which means so can everyone else. "Not in front of the kids." Stiles chuckles and shrinks away to grab his sandwich and leave Derek's side to go and check how everyone likes their own sandwich. Derek smiles fondly before eating his own.

There may be hope for them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I finally found a good picture. This is what Stiles' Jacket looks like; http://enteryoon.com/ebay/varsity%20jacket/mens-burgundy-baseball-jacket.jpg


	4. Pool scenes and a claim is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are forced together in a pool thanks to the Kanima, forced to work through their problems.  
> They come to a standing point and proclaim something that's been between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mainly listening to Lana Del Rey's album "Born to die" I highly recommend it if you're a fan of Florence + The machine or Kimbra. She's got an amazing voice!  
> Special thanks to everyone that has given kudos and those that have left me a comment!  
> Love you; Matilda, Shinigami, Kayeleehope, marlislash and RoyaltyforLions for leaving a comment on the last chapter.  
> <3  
> Love all of my readers even the lurkers that don't leave comments or kudos but are still along the journey.  
> HAPPY Sterek every week, not just this one. <3

When they're in the water together, the Kanima surrounding them, keeping them together. It's like the universe is against them. It doesn't help that they had a fight a couple of days earlier and have yet to make up. It's put them on edge and everyone else in the pack is wary being around them. Stiles knows that Derek's emotions are having an effect on the pack and he wants to get over it, wants to just let it all go. But Derek is so damn stubborn, he makes things so damn difficult.

They had fought over the bonding again. The fact that Stiles brought it up makes him want to kick himself. It's just hard, have you ever wanted anything so badly and kept being told that it wasn't time. That you had to have patience and just wait. Stiles doesn't like waiting, he wants things now and he'll get pissed until he gets his way.

Maybe he's too stubborn to when it comes to seeing Derek's side of things. Stiles understands that the age thing is an issue. It hadn't been too big of a concern when Peter had been around, hell. If anything there was a major age issue when it came to Derek's uncle more than anything. That and the fact that Stiles didn't want it despite how bad his wolf did. His wolf was a little whore, at least that's the way that Stiles saw it. Maybe not a whore exactly, but it was power hungry. It rolled over for Peter and when Derek became the alpha, it made fighting against the feelings practically non-existent.

So now, here they are trapped and Stiles just wants to dial Scott's number for help since Erica is knocked out. Stiles is the only thing keeping him and Derek up above the water. The young teen has enough strength to keep them afloat, but it's getting harder despite his higher endurance. Stiles knows it has nothing to do with his own strength though, it's the fact that he's slowly building up to a panic attack. He hadn't had one since his mother died until this year with all of the werewolf craze and Peter.. now the Kanima, the hunters.. Derek. It's enough to cause an overwhelming amount of stress that could crush him. 

"Okay, okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles says, the stress making him feel weaker and more tired than he should be. His eyes dart over towards his phone and he can feel Derek start to panic, saying a number of no's. "Okay, will you just trust me this once!" Stiles says in slight agitation. 

"No!" Derek practically shouts and Stiles spits out some of the water getting into his mouth before replying, "I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Derek's reply is slightly exasperated, as if he couldn't see how much Stiles had done for him. "Yeah, but when the paralysis wears off, whose going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?" Stiles is a little hurt that Derek would throw one of his insecurities in his face. Something he had told him just last week at the pack meeting, about how his fighting skills are still shit. It makes him want to drop Derek in the water, but he doesn't... not yet. 

"That's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours." Stiles says with a duh tone to his voice. The young teen doesn't like that they're still fighting. "Look, you don't trust me, I don't trust you." Stiles really wants to know what he did that was so wrong. Maybe Derek hasn't been trusting him due to the Scott situation, frankly, Stiles doesn't blame the older male. But it still stings and he feels his heart ache. The male is never bringing up the bonding first, not if it's going to result in fights where it feels like he's losing the other. Where it feels like it's all just slipping through his fingers.

"Look, you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." That's the final straw. Stiles can't tamper down his anger anymore. His eyes flash the electric blue momentary and Derek can sense the change. He yells his name before he's falling below the watery depths. The male uses all of his strength to quickly outsmart Godzilla and reach his phone in time. He quickly dials his best friend's number from heart and it rings only a couple of times before Scott's hushed voice is telling him that he can't talk right now. Then there's a dial tone. Stiles is shocked and his voice just screams betrayed. The fact that his supposed to be best friend is going to let him die... going to let Derek die.

Oh shit, Derek! 

He lets his phone fall into the water as he dives towards the older teen whose eyes are closed, he's just drifting there like he's already gone. Stiles panics and swims faster, grabbing the other and pushing towards the surface. They both breathe in deeply, filling their burning lungs with oxygen. Derek leans into Stiles and can barely get the words out. "You get a hold of Scott?" Stiles feels like he wants to cry, he's panicking again, he lets out a soft sob and holds onto Derek tighter which gives out his answer. The fact that no, his best friend isn't coming and they're going to die.

Stiles notices a handle, if he can just have enough strength to get to the handle, if he could just hold on... They'd live a little longer. He swims over towards it and has a grip on it, but he can feel it slipping already through his fingers. It doesn't help that Derek's lost consciousness from probably all of the water in his lungs. Stiles feels his hand loose it's grip entirely and then they're both under. This is it, they're done for.. they're dead.

Until he feels himself and Derek get pulled by someone out of the water and thrown onto the sidelines, he lands near Derek but it still feels too far away. Stiles is choking out the water that's burning him from the inside out. Stiles sits up and watches Scott struggle and fight with the Kanima, his eyes go to Derek who looks like he's picking himself up, relying and using the diving board to gather himself. That's funny, he seemed super paralyzed a few minutes ago. "It wearing off now?" Stiles spits out, picking himself off of the floor. Derek looks up at him and then the ground, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, could still use a hand."

"Oh, did you forget? You don't trust me, remember? Ask Erica to help you." Stiles spits out in anger as he watches the blonde wake up too. 

xxxx

Stiles is at home, sitting in his bed, starring at the ceiling in a daze. His ears perk up at the sound of someone climbing into his window. The scent hits him and all he wants to do is curl up against the warm body and sleep. Instead he bites out, his anger coming back, "What are you doing here?" The bed dips beside him and he feels a head on his chest, Stiles is slightly taken back by the gesture. He slowly raises his hand and runs it through the dark locks of hair.  
"I'm sorry." Those are two words he thought he'd never hear in his life. "This is a dream, right? I have to be dreaming, cause there's no way in hell you're laying here like this and apologizing." 

"I just... what we said a couple of days ago were still running in my head. I.. I shouldn't have said the things I've said. I don't want us to fight, I want you Stiles.. God do I want you. I'm just-"

"Scared, right? And how many times do I have to tell you," Stiles makes Derek sit up with him and grabs his face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "I love you and I am nothing like that Argent woman. I won't betray you, I.. I need you. I don't care about the future, I care about the now and as far as I'm concerned. I don't see me being with anyone else..ever. You're it for me. When will YOU realize that?" Stiles says without breaking eye contact and then they're kissing.

Derek pushes Stiles back against the bed and straddles' Stiles waist, pushing himself against the younger teen. Both of their eyes are glowing in the dark. They break apart after a moment, trying to breathe and Derek takes his wrist in his hand. "This time, it's forever, we're not backing out of it. Nothing is getting in our way." Stiles nods and grabs Derek's free wrist in his hand that isn't being pressed up against Derek's lips. They both nod, giving consent and then they're biting down and exchanging blood, fulfilling the first step to the bonding processes all over again.

This time it's different. 

It's not because Stiles doesn't have any other choice. It's not because Derek's just giving Stiles' another option. This time they both want it for their own selfish reasons, for love and for life. This time, Stiles can feel the closed off connection rip open like the barrier is ripped apart. They haven't had the connection for so long, it's a breath of fresh air to feel Derek again. To feel like he isn't alone anymore.

Stiles licks his lips of the blood and licks over the wound that he's inflicted to watch it practically vanish before his eyes. There's only a faint mark that's evident of his claim. His own wrist looks the same once Derek's done.

They kiss once more, this time it's chaste before Derek rolls off to the side and holds Stiles close to him.

Then they fall asleep close to one another like they once did before.


	5. Wonder what's next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the gang defend Lydia against Derek.  
> Stiles and Scott follow Danny to "The Jungle",  
> A guy hits on Stiles.  
> Jackson is kidnapped.  
> Derek has a talk with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sad that there wasn't any Sterek moments. The whole thing that Peter said about Human love to Derek and then the camera cutting to Stiles on the field was enough. lol.
> 
> But on a serious note, holy shit!! ugh! I wanna know what the hell happens in the season finale!?  
> For those that watched the last episode. I just want to say. I have a feeling Gerard has Stiles kidnapped and is going to use him to lure out Derek.
> 
> At least that's what I WANT to happen. If it doesn't, I'm totally going to make it happen in this story. D

Stiles is not happy with the turn of events that are presented before him. He's pissed that he wasn't present when Jackson gets taken by Erica and he's tested at being the Kanima, he apparently passes the test.

He's pissed when Derek assumes that Lydia is the Kanima and plans to get rid of her in a way that Stiles won't stand for.   
So, in anger, he devises a plan against his 'lover?' to stop Derek from killing Lydia.

They camp out in Stiles' house, he locks the door, though he knows it's pointless in the face of everything. Stiles stays downstairs with Allison, he can protect her in Scott's absence, even though he knows she can protect herself too. If it's one thing he's learned, it's to not coddle the argent girl and let her stand on her own.  
Something he thinks Scott needs to realize.

When he notices that she's trying to get a hold of her dad, he stops her.

The last thing he needs or would ever want is his pack getting hurt by the Argents. Stiles is pretty satisfied that she listens and just calls for Scott. Stiles is almost surprised to only see Erica and Isaac come in for a fight. Derek and Boyd are still just outside. Out of sheer anger, he asks Allison if she could just shoot him in the head and be done with it.   
Stiles can see Derek's eyes flare terminator red, can hear the growl under his breath. Stiles chuckles softly and when he turns into the other room, he whispers under his breath. "Like she could ever get the one up on you." Stiles has an overwhelming amount of confidence in Derek's skills when it comes to defending himself and his pups. What he doesn't have is enough tolerance for Derek jumping into situations without fully thinking them through.

xxxxx

The night ends with a weird revelation.  
The fact that Scott is an alpha in his own right and sense. But Stiles knows that Scott's not a _Real_ alpha, nothing at all like Derek is. Scott's still has his own little golden eyes just like all of the pups. If anything, Stiles has more of a chance of being next in line for Alpha hood if he ever leaves Derek's pack, Derek dies or Stiles kills him, himself. It's all horrible thoughts that he'd never really want to think about. Frankly, Stiles never wants to be Alpha, he's perfectly content with second in command and an Alpha's mate if that train ever leaves the station. 

Stiles is a bundle of nerves and he wants... God he just _wants_ , he's really tired of not getting anything.   
Which is probably why he's not totally against the idea of going into a gay club to try and find Jackson whose been following Danny.  
Maybe Danny is the 'friend' that the Kanima seeks now that they know it was in fact Jackson.   
Regardless, all it takes is literally 10 seconds and he's surrounded by drag queens all crooning about how he's such a cute little twink and that they wouldn't mind taking him home. He doesn't make it public knowledge that he exchanges numbers with just about all of them. Scott manages to pull him away from his new friends and they're at the counter.

"I'm going to go scope out near the back, keep an eye on Danny." Scott says low and walks away, though he's smiling at the fact that a gay guy that's hot! bought him a drink. Stiles feels slightly unloved at that fact that his friend got a drink really quick, his being put out doesn't last as he's watching Danny though. He smells and then feels the heat near his side. Stiles glances over towards the guy that standing right beside him. 

The young teen _KNOWS_ that this is a bad idea, but he's known for going with bad ideas sometimes. Stiles flashes him a slightly fake smile, but he plays it off well enough that the guy standing next to him flashes one back. It makes a small amount of heat pool in his belly. Why? This guy is like.. Gorgeous. He's got nothing on a certain sourwolf that Stiles has his heart set on, but this guy comes close. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The guy asks shyly but with enough confidence that Stiles nods, not saying anything because he knows his mouth would vomit out something not appropriate and would probably offend the guy. The guy orders him a simple beer, it's nice and easy. Last thing he needs is being seen drinking some fruity girly drink...even if they do taste the best.

They banter on idly for a while and it's probably the longest most interesting conversation he's had. One that's normal anyways, one that doesn't involve all the chaos in his life. One that doesn't speak of kanimas, werewolves and hunters. Lately something that he's needed. He's so tired of everything he's been going through. It's nice to talk about the latest movie, music and what actor you like or dislike. Stiles feels something in him that makes him drop the light smile that he's had on his lips for the past ten minutes.   
It feels like anger, he doesn't like it instantly. He glances around and spots Danny dancing with a guy, really close.. and that's kind of hot. But more importantly he spots the danger. The kanima is there! "Sorry, I gotta go" Stiles mutters and leaves his stool, trying to get through the crowd and warn Danny.

He doesn't even get far, the Kanima strikes, bodies dropping on the floor. He feels a hand go around his arm and stop him from continuing. He whirls around to yell at whoever is holding him to let him go when lips meet his own. They aren't familiar at all and it makes him feel horrible. There's a stabbing pain throbbing throughout his body. He uses his extra strength to pull away quickly and almost snarl at the guy's face. He stops short, remembering control. He's still in pain which stops himself from using his strength too much to cause any serious damage. It doesn't stop him however from pulling his right arm back and letting a fist fly to the guy's face, knocking him to the floor. He hears the growl build in his chest.

The guy's looking at him in anger and shock. "Don't ever fucking do that again." Stiles snarls before stopping away. Not that he plans on ever seeing the hot blonde again. The pain is ebbing away, he has to lean against the wall as everyone is panicking around him. His eyes catch on the reason. Derek is wolfed out and battling with the Kanima. This is so not good. When the Kanima runs off, Derek's eyes turn on Stiles and he speaks gruffly but quickly. "We need to talk later." Then he's off running out and away from the area in a different direction.

Frankly, Stiles doesn't blame Derek on needing to talk later. He wants to know what the hell the pain was for, even if he does have a feeling what it was. Regardless, he knows he's not in trouble or at fault because he doesn't feel guilty. At the connection he does feel a rush of comfort towards Stiles. He doesn't have time to dwell on all of the feelings and thoughts going through him because He needs to follow where Scott ran off. Stiles stops quickly seeing Scott next to a Jackson whose lying naked on the floor, bleeding. Stiles is happy that Derek got a good swipe in to knock out the douche bag.   
"What do we do with him now?" Scott asks confused

Stiles does the only thing he could think of doing. Loading the naked Jackson into his jeep and covering him up with a blanket he has in the back. Just as Stiles starts the car, there's sirens and an all too familiar cruiser shows up. 

Cops can only mean one thing; his father.  
How in the hell was he going to explain this?

"Oh my god, oh my god, could this get any worse?!" Stiles exclaims, his hands thrown up. Scott looks from the police car to Stiles. "MmmmmmMM." Jackson groans from the back which causes them both to look at him sharply. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles almost shouts at Jackson. "Get rid of him." Scott says, on edge. Get rid of him, huh, yeah that's a real nice thing to say about Stiles' father.

Sure Stiles understand completely about the situation, but hello Scott, life is not that easy. "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the Sheriff." His voice eluding a condescending tone. He can't help it, sometimes Scott is really just too stupid. Stiles loves the guy but damn, sometimes it's just frustrating. Scott slightly panics, his heart rate picking up. "Well, do something!" 

Stiles nods and gets out of the car to walk towards his father, thinking of all of the things he could possibly say. "What are you doing here?" his father asks, concerned.  
"What do you mean, what was I doing? It's a club, I was at a club, you know, clubbing at the-you know..club."  
His father looks at the club and then back at his son before saying slowly. "Not exactly your type of club."

Stiles realizes that belatedly, sure his dad is barely tolerating the idea of him being together with Derek. But that was a good three months ago, as far as his dad knows, they aren't even together anymore. Hell, Stiles had even said that they were just trying things out and it didn't work out when he had come home late one night to find Stiles quiet and morose. It had been in the period of time when Derek had been avoiding him after the whole Peter Hale is dead so we don't have to mate thing. He can understand his father's reaction.

Still, word vomit happens. "Dad, there's a conversation that we need t-" He's cut off by his father's blatant tone. "You're not gay." Stiles looks incredulous. Could you blame him? Sure, he hadn't really did anything with Derek at the time, but he could have! "I could be!" Especially now, now that things were going on. What was going to happen when he had to tell his father again, that they were on, that it was going to happen? Would his father actually accept what he has to say?  
"Not dressed like that." 

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Seriously, what did his clothes have to do with him possibly liking dick? 

The topic changes because his father is getting angry. Stiles can smell it. His father rattles off that this is the second crime scene that he's showed up at. That he doesn't even know who is in front of him anymore. That fucking stings, it hurts so deep. It feels like a knife is being embedded in his flesh. His father twists only more by demanding the truth, because (even though it's true) he's only been feeding his father lie after lie. So he decides to go with a half truth. Cause frankly, Stiles does think it's a little sad about Danny's situation.

He ends up coming up with a story about how he's trying to be a good friend for Danny who just broke up with his boyfriend, that they were there for moral support. His father relaxes and exhales. "That's really good of you guys, you're good friends." Stiles smiles lightly, the pain lessens somewhat because yeah, he is a good friend. Especially to Scott even if the knucklehead doesn't appreciate everything he does. 

He awkwardly but lovingly pats his father's shoulder before departing, getting into his blue jeep and pulling away from the scene.

xxxx

Scott states that they need to take him some place and try to convince him that he's dangerous. Stiles really wants to roll his eyes. He even states that he'd rather just kill Jackson and be done with it. Clearly he's been spending too much time with Derek to be sharing the older man's feelings on the subject of the Kanima. That and he's probably just feeling like he should follow his Alpha's instinct. Alpha knows best, right? He almost laughs outloud at the thought. "I've got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"  
"Don't you think that's basically a given."  
"I was just trying to be optimistic." _yeah, well don't._ Stiles thinks to himself. He's surprised he doesn't say it out loud. Instead he says, "Don't bother." Because he's stiles and it's also basically a given that there's bound to be word vomit.

It's the early morning when Jackson finally wakes up. Stiles is kind of surprised to hear his own name yelled out in anger before Scott's surname and then followed by the usual death threat. Yeah, good luck with that when you're chained up in a prison transport vehicle. 

Stiles comes into the door a couple of hours later and almost startles when Jackson rattles the chains and demands to be let go. Stiles states that he had to very painstakingly put on Jackson's pants and get up close and personal with his junk. He wasn't kidding, it wasn't the highlight of his day. He would of liked to go forever without seeing Jackson naked and being so close. Stiles almost wants to shudder at the sight, just, ew. He throws the sandwich he actually didn't want towards Jackson, he prefers the taste of turkey.  
Stiles tries to get answers out of Jackson.

Naturally when he later leaves Jackson in the care of Scott and Allison, (he'll later wonder why the hell did he ever think that was a good idea), Jackson has escaped and went to the police where he filed a restraining order against the two teens.  
Great... just... _great_

xxxxx

Stiles hits the bed after an infuriating day. He's so caught up in his own thoughts, music playing in the background. The music is barely on, but it's loud enough for Stiles to hear it. He doesn't even have his senses paying attention until he feels a hand on his shoulder. It makes him startle and he moves away, before his eyes fall on the invader. It's Derek and his eyebrows are raised in surprise. "You didn't hear me coming?" Stiles shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair and exhales. "I was distracted."

"You have to learn how to always be on alert, what if it hadn't been me?" Stiles knows for a fact that he needs to constantly be on alert. Especially when Peter had snuck into his room a few months ago. "So, you said we needed to talk.." Stiles states, waiting for the real reason why Derek is here because he's pretty sure it isn't for anything on how he doesn't pay attention.

"I saw what happened."

"What happened... where?" Stiles decides to play dumb and Derek calls him out on it. "Don't play dumb Stiles, you know where. Last night, at the club. You were talking to some guy."

"Yeah and if you had continued to watch, you would of saw what I did to his jaw with my fist." Stiles scoffs in exasperation. "By the way, what the hell was that? That crazy pain feeling I had when he practically forced himself on me?" Stiles asks, remembering the jarring pain that made it unbearable to even think at the time.   
"It's our bond. It happens whenever someone else touches their bond mate intimately. I felt it too though it's more dulled for the other person if they aren't involved. Regardless if you want the touch or not from a stranger that you're not committed to, it happens."

"Huh, sort of like a warning alert that someone's touching what's yours?" Derek nods and speaks roughly, looking away from Stiles. "You don't know how badly I wanted to rip him apart. It's why I left so fast once I injured Jackson. I had to regain control." Stiles nods and understands. They hadn't even been bonded at the time but his jealously against Erica was crazy. Imagine if the she-wolf had tried something now? "So I'll be able to know if you're ever with anyone." Stiles states offhandedly. He was more or less thinking out loud. He stops his muses when he hears an agitated growl and is pushed on his back against the mattress.

Derek is above him, eyes blazing red. "Why do you always assume I'm going to be with someone else. What do I have to say or do to prove to you that I'm not like that?" Stiles is staring at him for a moment, his brain catching up, fighting against the wave of arousal that isn't the time for. Despite all of this he speaks with his own edge. His eyes burn a ice cold blue, "You know what you have to do."

Derek's jaw clenches momentary and then he's withdrawing. "But you're too scared to do it." Stiles finishes because he can't help it, he can't keep the words in.  
"Just... not yet. Soon, but not yet." Derek looks over at him, begging Stiles to understand and just let it go. Stiles huffs out indignantly and sits up against the wall behind his bed. 

"Can we at least make out?" It breaks the small build of tension that had been surrounding them. Derek rolls his eyes, it's not meant to be anything but playful because he's back on the bed and giving into at least one of Stiles' questions and demands.


End file.
